


Mating Season Angst

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: Tmnt 2003 mating season
Relationships: LeonardoxCarrie
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Carrie was walking into the sewers and she made it to the dead end and she flipped the secret switch and entered the turtles home the lair.

Raph was in his bedroom and he was having a really hard time concentrating and focusing on anything because he was in heat at the moment as were his three brothers.   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Meanwhile in Leo’s room, he was doing his best to focus of his meditation, but the heat was so intense he couldn’t concentrate.

Leo tried desperately to clear his mind of these “needy” thoughts. He laid on his bed, gripping the sheets, wanting to satisfy his desires.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Wait dont you have an oc? You put Leo in your part twice   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
If you do not have an oc would you like to use one of mine for this rp?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
I’m sorry, this is my first time doing this  
Am I supposed to go off of your story or make one of my own with a human character?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
We do a story together and normally you would make your own character but if you wanna use one of mine instead thats fine too   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
So it’s two separate stories?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
No two stories in one in what we call a double rp   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
So is my oc and your oc in the same situation then  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Yes and normally around the same place but yeah pretty much   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
I’m sorry for all these questions, I feel really bad and embarrassed about this   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Okay I think I get it now   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Its perfectly ok. I am more than happy to answer any questions you may have. I have doing this for 6 years now lol   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Would you like to borrow one of my ocs or make one up yourself for you to play as? Either one is fine with me   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
I can use one of my ocs, okay let me try this again   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Jacky had received a text message from the turtles explaining that they were in their mating season and to Not come to the lair. But her phone was broken and was heading to the lair.

Leo was laying on his bed, trying to concentrate on anything else, but he was struggling with his “ needy” thoughts. 

FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Is this better?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Yes perfect you are doing fantastic!   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
XD   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
So proud of you buddy! XD   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Thanks   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
No prob now its my turn   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Carrie was searching for Leo and even called out to him. She had a phone but she left it at home to charge. She sat down on the couch and sighed sadly.

Raph could not stop thinking of the beautiful girl that was he liked to call his girl Jacky. He was so in love with her both his heart and his body now ached and yearned for her because of his heat. He growled in frustration.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Jacky had just entered the lair and heard a familiar voice, it was Carrie. She heard her calling out Leo’s name. Jacky knew that Carrie had a thing for Leo, it was sweet because she had a thing for Raph.

Leo couldn’t take the pressure, the heat, the desire to go out and find his beloved crush, Carrie. He’s always admired her from afar, but never had the courage to tell her how he truly feels. The heat was getting to his heat and lower plastron.   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Carrie walked up to his bedroom door and when she tried leaning on it it was not all the way closed so she fell on the floor in his room. She blushed beet red.  
"S-sorry Leo I'll leave!"

Raph smelled that all too beautiful strong feminine smell and knew instantly his crush was right in the next room. He grumbled and was now losing control and went out of his room to greet her.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Jacky was about to say hi to Carrie, but she saw that she was heading towards Leo’s room and wanted to give them some privacy. Jacky headed to the dojo, wanting to wait for the guys to come out of their rooms. 

Leo was on top of his bed, leaning his shell against the wall, when all of a sudden his adorable crush falls through the door of his room. “S-sorry Leo I’ll leave!” He could smell her sweet scent and looked at her with wanting ocean blue eyes.   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Carrie got up and was about to walk out of the lair and go back home feeling incredibly stupid and embarrassed now that she looked like a lovesick idiot. She started to cry as tears slipped down her cheeks.

But Raph caught up to her in no time at all. He without thinking and just let his instincts take control he put his beak into the back of her neck breathing in her intoxicating scent chirring. He picked her up and brought her to his bedroom.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Jacky felt strong warm hands around her sensitive waist and hot breath on the back of her neck. She blushed has she was picked up bridal style. She looked up and her face turned bright red when she saw that her crush was holding her. 

Leo watched his crush walk out of his room, he debating whether to ask her to stay or leave the lair for her own safety. His heart dropped when he heard sobbing, he jumped out of his bed and ran to her.   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Going to sleep will rp more with you tomorrow. You are a very good rp partner just letting you know. Goodnight   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
OMG! Thank you so Much! *Blushing  
I have online school tomorrow so would any time after 2pm work for you?  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Goodnight   
Today at 4:57 am  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Hey back to rp XD doing my part at least

Carrie sat down on the couch and she sighed crying into her hands. Leo must have thought she was a complete freakin idiot and fool. And she thought how could Leo ever love her?

Raph set her down laying her down gently on his bed after locking his bedroom door and he leaned down to kiss her passionately and roughly on her beautiful sexy ass lips.

Jackys face was more red than Raphs mask by now. She melted into their passionate kiss, taking in all of Raphaels warm embrace. She loved his soft lips and slightly moaned at how good it felt.

Leo gently pushed Carries hands away from her face, cupped her cheeks with both of his hands, and connected his lips against hers. Her lips were so soft .He could no longer hold back from his heat. He picked her up bridal style and brought her to his room. She had such an intoxicating aroma, he placed her on his bed and began to kiss her cute sexy lips.   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Ok so that was 5am my time usa central time. We are 2 hoursl time zone difference. Will see you after you get outta school then XD   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Carrie could not help but start to moan and mewl softly in his dominating powerful kiss and she started even becoming submissive for him as she wrapped her arms around him.

Raph then deepened the kiss slipping his tongue into her mouth as he began to french kiss her wantonly as he growled while his hands were busy undressing her and groped her heaving globes of flesh.   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Jacky gasped into the kiss at the feeling of Raphs hands on her body. She loved how dominant he was and wanted more. She shivered in pleasure when she heard his sexy growl.

Leo began to slowly grind, with each movement being stronger and faster than the last. Hearing her cute sexy moans was a turn on and he could feel a hard bulge growing in his lower plastron.   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Leo please! Start sucking hickeys on my neck hotstuff!" Carrie whimpered and squeaked out for him as she tilted her head to the side for better access to her neck.

Raph once after he completely dominated her mouth in a french kiss pulled away and started to suckle hickeys all across her neck as he grunted and pinched her nipples her now naked underneath him.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Jacky was overwhelming with pleasure. “Raph aaah~” she whimpered softly as her sensitive neck was being sucked by his soft lips.

Leo saw her exposed mouth watering neck and placed his head in the crook of her neck and began to suck. He soon found her sensitive spot and bit down hard while undressing her slender body.   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Carrie whimpered and mewled out as her nipples demanded and arched for his suckling too of them as she arched her back and brought his face and head closer into her chest.

Raph went down and he took her left rosy bud into his mouth as he smirked his tongue around it and with his teeth suckled on it long and hard to harden it pinching the other one.

Jacky whimpered and quivered from the warm wet feeling of Raphs tongue. When he bit down on her bud she let out a loud churr and bucked her hips towards his.

Leo licked her light pink buds and slowly swirled his tongue around one while pinching the other. Her whimpers and moans were music to his ears and he slowly slid his right hand down between her inner thighs.   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
“Ahh Leo please! I’m so in love with you! I’m yours and only yours! I wanna be your mate!” Carrie said screaming it arching it back desperately begging him and pleading with him.

Raph once he made that nipple finish with his ministrations he moved onto the second nipple and now switched to do the same treatment to that one one suckling on that one too while playing with her clit.

“Aaah... R-Raphie~ Please... please make me yours aah~” Jacky wrapped her legs around Raphs waist begging for his member and crossed her arms around his neck, leaving no space between their body’s. 

Leo was turned on by Carries pleads and began to slide his tongue down her lower body. He rubbed her inner thighs while licking and teasing her clit. 

Carrie moaned out in pure wanton pleasure as she started to feel Leo eat her pussy out as she dug her heels into his mattress.

Raph finger fucked her inserting two fingers in and out of her while he even scissored her insides as he groaned and kissed her stomach.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Jacky could feel Raphs strong fingers deep inside her gripping the sheets in pleasure. She felt a knot in her stomach and was longing for him to fill that empty space inside her. 

Leo churred hearing her sweet moans and his member dropped with a full erection. He silenced her moans with his lips and kissed her passionately.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Please do not play as my character   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
I’m sorry, did I do something wrong with the writing   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
No but you wrote as if you were controlling and playing my oc. All I play my oc and control my oc. You only play and control your oc and Raph not carrie too   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
I mean you only play your oc and Leo not carrie   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Oooh! I get, I’m sorry  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Yeah   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Do you want me to rewrite that part then  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
No I will do my part now but plz refrain from doing that again   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Of course, not a problem   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Carrie moaned and whimpered as she begged him sexily and lustfully to enter her already. She was a virgin and she wanted him to claim her as all his.

Raph took his fingers out of her and he brought out his shaft and rammed it inside her womb grunting and growling at how tight his dick was being clamped down on as he smirked down at her.

“AAAAH!” Jacky screams as pain and pleasure consumes her. She keeps a tight grip with her legs around Raphs waist and pants at how wonderful his member feels inside her. 

Leo could hear the want in Carries voice and and slid his member inside her womb. He could feel her hot walls tightening around his member and began to thrust inside her with loving force.   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
*and he slid   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Surprisingly Carrie didn’t whine or cry or scream in pain. Her walls tightened around Leo’s member and then retracted and she gave him the go to move inside her while she gripped his shoulders.

Raph stayed still inside her waiting until she gave the ok for him to Start thrusting inside her again as he stopped. He kissed her all over her face saying the pain would go away soon.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Jacky loved how sweet Raph was being and as she got used to his size she gave him a deep passionate kiss and gave him permission to move.

Leo kissed her sweet spot on her neck trying to make her feel relaxed and slowly took out his member. He was almost completely out and then thrusted back inside her.   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Ahh Leo please sweetie! Fuck me so hard until I cannot walk for a week!" Carrie screamed to him as she arched her back scratching his shoulders.

Raph growled and he chirped into the kiss kissing her passionately back as he thrusted deeper faster and harder into her slamming his hips into hers creating slapping sounds.

Jacky was turned on by his deep growls and moaned loudly feeling Raphs member hit all the way back into her womb. 

Leo growled sexually in her ear and started to thrust faster and harder grunting at how wonderful she feels. He placed his right hand under her back and closed the space between them.   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Carrie shuddered and shivered at his deep husky sexy hot growls and she whimpered and squeaked as she curled her toes and she threw her head back and arched her back.

Raph grinded his pelvis into her as he went even further in inside her and he roughly and savagely at inhuman speed humped her more vigorously as he sank his teeth into her shoulder and he marked her as his mate.

Jacky held onto him for dear life, his body was so hot and her moans grew louder and louder with every beastly thrust. “AAAaaaaaaah! Raphie! Pound me till I can’t talk!” 

Leo pounded her like there was no tomorrow and moaned when he felt her arch her back. He buried his face in her neck a bit down hard on her sweet spot and sucked where he just marked his new mate.   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Carrie with one final scream of his name climaxed and ended up with her orgasm all over his length inside her her walls clenching down tightly on him.

Raph hit her g spot multiple times and he released his load into her exploding his hot seeds into her deeply and made sure he emptied it all into her wanting her to be full of him. He pulled out panting after thrusting one more big ass time.


	2. Chapter 2

After hearing those soft loving words she began to cry tears of joy. “I love you most, Raphie!” She kissed him deeply and nuzzled into his neck. 

Leo moaned and looked down at her cute sexy face.   
“ I love you so much babe! I want you to be mine and no one else’s!”   
He grunted and moaned as he orgasmed in her mouth. He pulled her on top of him wrapping her into his warm embrace and pulled the blue covers over them both.   
“I love you...I love you so much” nuzzling his head into her soft neck.   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Carrie quickly swallowed down his cum and she smiled and cried tears of happiness saying she was and always had been his. She fell asleep on his chest and dozed off.

Raph smiled warmly down at her and he said he would love her for all eternity. He closed his masked eyes and drifted off to sleep cuddling and snuggling against her.

Jacky wakes up hoping to be greeted by her loving mate but is shocked when she sees she’s in another room, Donnies room. She propels herself up by her elbows and looks down at the purple masked turtle to her side but stops from the pain in her hips from last night. 

Mikey wakes up and sees Carrie is still fast asleep along side him. He smiles and tightens his grip around her slender torso. He blows a little air on her eyes to try and wake her up.   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Carrie fluttered her eyes open and she turned her head to the left she gasped and saw Mikey. She tried to get away from him but she was being held way too tightly by him.  
“Mikey?! Let me go! I’m Leo’s mate not yours!”

Donnie smirked and he kissed her sweet precious face all over and he started to rub her hip and her inner thighs up and down his fingers dangerously close to playing and teasing with her clit.

“Mmmmn~” Jacky held in her moans, her hips were so sensitive, and Donnie was rubbing her inner things. She tried to push him away but she was still very weak from last night with Raphael. 

Mikey smirked and placed soft kisses on Carries collarbone. He raised his right leg between her thighs and whispered, “ I can’t help it you sounded so sexy last night...I want to make you mine”   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Mikey stop! I am gonna scream for Leo if you do not stop! I am not yours! I am Leos!" Carrie said struggling as she let out a moan by accident.

Donnie smiled saying she was so beautiful and gorgeous he just had to have her. He placed hickeys all over and across her shoulders as he growled and groped her boobs roughly.

Jacky whimpers out pleas for Donnie to stop. She loves Raph and doesn’t want to betray him, “Donnie don’t do this! mmmn~ please... I’m with Raph! 

Mikey is turned on by her moans he growls and quickly flips her over on her back kissing her deeply while pinching one of her soft nipples.   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"Mikey mmm!" Carrie muffled against his lips trying to kick him off of as tears started to fall down her cheeks. She arched her back mewling again.

Donnie slipped his dick easily into her womb and he started thrusting in and out of her. He kissed her all over her face then suckled on a nipple.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
“AAAAAH! *pants D-Don..aaah~ please stop... you can’t do this!” Jacky begs him and tries to push him off but fails. She blushes madly tears rolling down her hot cheeks and whimpers in pain. 

Mikeys member falls and he lines himself with her entrance and thrusts himself inside her. He grunts at the pressure around his dick and begins to pick up pace while sucking on her neck marking her all mover.   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Now that Carrie could not think straight she felt her body now 100% betraying her she moaned mewled for Mikey gripping his shoulders.

Donnie growled and chirred in pleasure as he thrusted faster harder and deeper into her and he pinned her down and then he suckled on her other nipple now. Thats when Raph came in growling hearing his mates moans. He growled but knew he could not stop Donnie now until he finished having sex with her.

Jacky saw her mate by the door and began to cry harder, “R-Raph! I’m sorry I -Aaah~!” She moaned out and closed her eyes, trying to hold back her tears. 

Mikey churred into her ear licking then biting down hard on her neck while still thrusting inside her hot womb. Leo burst into the room glaring and growling at his youngest brother his eyes filled with rage.   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
"I am sorry Leo honey! Its not my fault! I never wanted this! Mikey got me when I was sleeping and brought me to his room and now here we are!" Carrie said sobbing.

Raph walked up to her still angry but he calmed down a little bit and he stroked her cheek kissing her lips softly while Donnie grunted still grinding and slamming roughly into her pussy.  
"I know baby. He must have gotten you when we were sleeping. Sadly I cannot do anything until he finishes and orgasms."

“I-I didn’t want this*whimpers I’m so sorry...I love you Raphie and only you!” She closes her eyes letting the tears flow as she is still being slammed by Donnie. 

Leo walks over to her side and cups her face with both of his hands and places a gentle passionate kiss on her soft pink lips“ This isn’t your fault it’s mine, I love you so much and know that you would never cheat on me.” Leo says as Mikey is still pounding deep inside her.  
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
“Mmm ah Leo it’s not your fault it’s mine because even though I’m yours I-I have feelings for Mikey too!” Carrie said sadly crying gazing up deeply into his masked pupiless eyes as she moaned and scratched Mikey’s shoulders.

Raph nodded saying he loved her too so much and Donnie said he loved her too while Donnie still rammed and pounded inside her he kissed her cheek and Raph sighed just letting him as he pressed his forehead against hers.

Jacky moaned out in pleasure when she heard Raph and Donnie say they loved her. She blushed as Donnie kissed her cheek, she had a crush on Donnie a while back but didn’t know if her feelings for Donnie were still there.

Leo knew Carrie had a crush on him and Mikey. He would compete with him for her love and thought he had won. He wiped her tears with his thumb and continued to wait until Mikey was finished.   
FandomLoverAndFan's avatar  
Carrie moaned out and she reached her end climaxing all over his cock deep inside her as she arched her back her body shuddering and she curled her toes.

Raph waited impatiently for Donnie to finish and when Donnie orgasmed heavily deep inside her his seeds melting with her insides pulled out of her panting heavily.


End file.
